Why Is It Always About Naruto!
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke always sees Iruka with Naruto. Iruka always talks about Naruto. Why! It's bugging Sasuke, and he doesn't know why. Is he jealous? Nah, of course not...Psh, if he wasn't, then It wouldn't be a IruSasu, now would it? Nah..he's just in denial.


AN: I don't own Naruto. That sucks. But, oh well.

Okay, I know I haven't updated Bleh Bloo Blah for a while, but there is reason. I do go to school, people, and well, I lose interest quickly...But! I will finish the fic, I promise! To make up for my laziness, he's a one-shot IruSasu! Hope you like it :D

* * *

Sasuke growled in frustration. He didn't like what he was seeing, he saw it too often. He was having a dandy day, walking by the academy, maybe to catch a small glimpse of a certain brunette shinobi, and what does he see? Naruto hugging Iruka. Tightly. Naruto and Iruka were in the middle of the academy fields, Naruto hugging Iruka in a bear hug, lifting Iruka up teasingly, since he was now taller then Iruka at the age of 18. That also pissed Sasuke off because that also meant that Sasuke was shorter then both Iruka _and_ Naruto! This was obviously not pleasing Sasuke in the slightest way, and not helping bring back the sunshine that he had on earlier today, either!

Sasuke scowled. _'Why is Iruka always with Naruto? Why does he always TALK about Naruto? Why does he always LOOK for Naruto? Why does he always want to BE with Naruto? Why is he always spending so much time with Naruto? For Iruka, it's always about Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,_ _Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO! Why? What's so godamn special about that dobe?!' _

Sasuke sighed. He shook his head, realizing what he had just asked himself about Naruto. It wasn't fair, really. Naruto was his best friend. He knew what made Naruto special.

He continued to watch Naruto and Iruka sit on the ground and talk, smiling, Naruto here and there cracking jokes, making Iruka laugh. Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto wrap an arm around Iruka's shoulder and grin at Iruka. Sasuke scowled once again, and turned on his heels to walk away.

He had no idea why he felt so jealous. He didn't even know why it was bothering him. He sighed as he continued to walk, thinking more into this.

'_Why does it bother me to see Naruto and Iruka together? They were always together...ever since Naruto was a kid. Iruka was always watching after Naruto, and Naruto, in return, watched and looked out for Iruka, so this is nothing new. So why is it bothering me? So what if Naruto and Iruka are always together?! They were always like that! I have on reason to feel bothered!_

_. . . . that's not true. . . it never bothered me that Naruto and Iruka were together when Naruto was younger because Naruto was just a kid... so why does it matter now that he's older? So what if he's hot now, with his well built body and long hair? So what! My hair is natural, and it floats! And my body is just as...okay, so he's a little more muscular and less feminine..and he's possibly stronger?' _

Sasuke continued to think, no answer coming to him, even though there was one there subconsciously, he kept trying to ignore it. Finally, after a good 5 minutes, he took it into consideration.

'_Okay, so what if Iruka might like Naruto now? It's not my problem, or my concern. Who Iruka chooses to like is something I don't care about, especially if he doesn't like me!'_

He paused in his walking.

'_Damn, I know I did NOT just think that. Argh, I did, didn't I?! I don't like Iruka, at least, not in THAT kind of way... He's just an academy teacher. He's annoying, too caring, loud when he wants to be, old, just as clueless as that dobe, he has a spikey, soft brown hair, nice, sweet eyes, a cute scar–_

_DAMN IT! Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit! Forget it, I'm not even going to think about it anymore!' _He huffed and walked towards his mansion to get his mind off of a certain chunin.

* * *

Naruto laughed along with Iruka. Only a few minutes had passed since Sasuke had spotted them. Iruka smiled at Naruto once he saw Naruto had subsided his laughter into low chuckles.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked with curiosity.

Naruto, sitting in his cross legged position, lifted one knee up since it was falling asleep, letting the blood flow back in. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to see Sasuke. We haven't spent as much time together as we wanted, so I told him we were going to meet up today, and hang out for a bit." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Iruka forced a smile, realizing he hasn't seen Sasuke in a long while... "That's nice." he answered simply.

"What about you, Otousan?"

"Same as the usual." Iruka chuckled. "Staying home and grading my mountainous paper work..."

Naruto laughed. "And you honestly wonder why I rather be an ANBU then a teacher."

"A teacher doesn't have to worry about who's within 100 meters from him."

Naruto grinned. "Right, they have to worry about the children carrying kunai's and shuriken's in their hands for the first time, and where those kunai's and shuriken's are being aimed at..." he laughed.

Iruka stuck out his tongue childishly at him. "Yeah, well, I'll see you later then Naruto, I have classes to teach."

Naruto nodded. "Later Otousan, have fun with the kids!" he teased, grinning as Iruka stood up and walked back to class.

"Very funny!" Iruka called. He sighed when he was out of sight. Was he losing it or something, or did he really see Sasuke watching them earlier? Iruka frowned. Why doesn't Sasuke ever at least say hi to him? He shook off the small pang at his heart and walked back into his classroom, catching the kids throwing paper balls at each other, then his eyes widened in panic. Where those shuriken's he saw being thrown along the paper balls...? . . . shit!

* * *

Sasuke had spent all morning and the rest of the day cleaning his home, eating a little here and their, going out to train, then coming home and taking a shower. He even did his laundry. Why? Because he didn't want his thoughts to go back to a certain someone. If he wasn't doing something, Iruka found a sneaky way to crawl back into his mind. Now, he had nothing to do. Now, he was sitting on a couch, his house clean, a scent of fresh clothes in the air, and nothing else to do. So what was he going to do now? Think about Iruka.

'_Damn it, this doesn't make sense to me! Why the hell do I keep thinking about Iruka? Why? Why do I keep thinking about Naruto and Iruka together? Why does it matter to me now? Why does it bother me now? It's almost as if I'm jealous! I'm not jealous. I don't get this! Argh! Why the hell am I so confused? Why am I even THINKING about this? It's not like I actually LIKE Iru-_

_Like him? Nah, that's impossible!' _he bit his thumb nail. _'So then why is it bothering me to have no attention from Iruka? He never paid so much attention to me as he does with Naruto... sure, I get a lot of attention, but I don't WANT it. I don't CARE for it. Why would Iruka's care matter to me? It shouldn't...' _his eyes narrowed. _'They DON'T. They don't matter to me. I don't care if Iruka doesn't pay any attention to me...' _he sighed, something screaming in the back of his, "LIAR!". He growled in frustration and stood up to occupy his thoughts again when he heard a knock on his door. He blinked, then remembered Naruto.

'_Oh, right... dobe said he was coming over today..' _

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a grinning blonde. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn, dobe. What's up?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then he saw Naruto give him a puppy look. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, _Naruto-kun_, hi." he rolled his eyes when Naruto grinned at him. "Come in," he smirked, stepping aside for Naruto to enter.

Naruto stepped in and took a seat on the couch. "Nothing, how have you been lately?"

Sasuke closed the door and stepped in, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Alright. What about you?"

"Pretty good." He grinned.

They talked for several hours, about their job and how things were going. They went out and trained. Two hours later, they came back, tired and sweaty, Sasuke and Naruto coming in at a draw. Naruto took a shower after Sasuke, and when he was done, he flopped down on the couch he was on earlier, shaking the water that was on his hair off. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his neck and looked at the time. It was 8pm. He took a seat on the couch and sighed. Iruka was probably alone at home...

"So," Naruto said loudly, cutting off Sasuke's thought. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Sasuke took a seat on the couch, Naruto lifting his legs up and resting his feet back on Sasuke's lap, and shook his head. "Nothing, really." Sasuke sniffed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Come on, I don't believe that. What's up?" Naruto persisted, wanting to know what was on his friends mind.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's feet for a while, not because he wanted to, and then blushed. "Why is...why is...umm..." he cleared his throat, and looked the other way.

"Hm? Why is what?" Naruto asked, resting his head against the arm rest so he could see Sasuke better.

Sasuke sighed. "Why is...Iruka...always...with you?" he asked in a barely audible tone, blushing, not believing that he had asked that, and not understanding WHY he just asked that.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. A few moments passed. When Sasuke received no answer, he slowly looked at Naruto, staring straight at his eyes. Naruto had a blank expression on his face. Finally, Naruto's lip twitched into a grin.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Naruto asked, his tone suggesting a tease.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Naruto smirked. "Go ask him yourself." Naruto repeated.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Go to him and ask him yourself. How hard is that to understand? Go to him right now, he's home alone anyway, he must want some company." Naruto smiled.

"Then why don't YOU go, he's always with you anyway.." he muttered a bit bitterly.

Naruto snickered as he stood up. "Nah, you go. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." he waved goodbye and exited the mansion.

Sasuke stared at the door Naruto had just left from. _'Go see Iruka and 'ask him myself'? What the hell does that mean?!' _he narrowed his eyes. _'Does Naruto know something? What about Iruka? No, I doubt Iruka... what does he expect me to do? Knock on Iruka's door and when he opens it just say, 'hey! How ya doin'? Fine? Good. Me too. Why are you always with Naruto?' No, okay, that's just stupid. Argh, what am I going to do? Should I go? Or should I stay? Damn it...' _

Sasuke stood up and walked to his room. He grabbed a dark blue shirt and put it on, since he was shirtless before. He sighed, scratching his head, thinking, debating, unsure of what to do. Finally, after 10 minutes, he sighed in frustration. _'Fine, I'll go, but I'll be...less blunt...'_. He groaned and took his keys, then left the house.

* * *

Iruka sat on the table, grading papers, tired. He really did not want to finish this, but him being the good, responsible teacher he was, was doing all the work tonight. He concentrated on his work, until he heard a knock on his door. Iruka blinked and looked up, then looked at the time. Close to 10? Who could that be at this hour? He stood up, dropping his pen on the table he had his work on, and opened the door.

His eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw dropped a little. "S-Sasuke?" Iruka stared at him in shock, not expecting to see Sasuke. Sasuke blushed a little, and nodded.

"Hi, Iruka-san..am I interrupting something..?" _'Oh yeah, I don't sound nervous...' _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Iruka blinked and stepped aside, letting Sasuke walk in. "No, of course not. Is everything all right, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked in worried tone.

Sasuke smirked a bit and nodded, wiping off the smirk as he took a seat on the couch. "Naruto pointed out that I haven't seen you lately, and when I thought about it, it was true, so I wanted to pay you a visit..." Sasuke smirked, proud of his explanation. It seemed reasonable enough.

Iruka seemed to agree. He smiled fondly at Sasuke. "That's nice of you, Sasuke-kun. Yes, I haven't exactly seen you around a lot lately." he took a seat on the couch beside Sasuke, and went back to his work. "How have you been?" Iruka asked conversationally.

"Ah, fine, I suppose. What about yourself?" Sasuke avoided looking at Iruka, not wanting to show how nervous he was feeling.

"Pretty good. Working and such." Iruka smiled. He really liked his job.

"Ah." he let out a low snort. Now what does he say?

"Naruto told me he was going over to your house today. How was it?" Iruka asked casually.

"Fine. We did the same as usual..." Sasuke swallowed thickly. "You've been seeing him a lot lately, haven't you?" he kept his tone neutral.

Iruka smiled again, and when Sasuke saw it, he felt his heart sink. "Yeah, it's good to see him more often now. I hardly got to see him lately, him going on missions more often now...but he's been making an effort to see me.."

"I-I see..." why was his heart hurting?

There was silence that lasted a few moments. Finally, Sasuke swallowed past the lump in his throat, his throat feeling dry, and asked what he had intended to in the first place.

"You're always with Naruto...why?" there, he asked it!

Iruka paused from his grading, but didn't give any form of reaction. Sasuke began to fidget a bit, and was biting down on his tongue to keep from running away. He was an Uchiha, he was NOT going to run away. Sasuke watched another smile grace Iruka's face.

"Well, there _is_ a reason he calls me Otousan.." Iruka chuckled.

"But.." Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip. "Do you...like him?" his throat felt raw.

Iruka paused and raised an eyebrow. "Well..of course I like him," Sasuke flinched. Iruka looked thoughtful. "Who wouldn't like their son? It wouldn't make sense if I didn't like him, now would it?"

Sasuke blinked, then it registered what Iruka thought he was implying. He shook his head furiously. "No, I mean, _like_ him." he strained so Iruka would understand. _'Idiot..adorable idiot, but an idiot none-the-less..' _

Iruka paused once again. Then, it clicked. "Oooooooh, you mean like _that_?" Iruka looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and looked away from his gaze. "Um...y-yes..." he couldn't believe he stuttered. He mentally slapped himself.

Iruka laughed. "No, of course not. Like I said, he's like a son to me." Iruka smiled, then went back to his work. "Is that why you're so tense? I won't steal Naruto from you, so don't worry." Iruka smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke froze. Slowly, he turned his head towards Iruka, who went back to doing his work. He stared at Iruka. _'Steal Naruto from me? In what way?' _Sasuke thought for a while, then his eyes widened. _'He thinks I like Naruto! I don't like Naruto! Not in that way...he's like my brother...I like...' _his jaw slightly dropped, and then he regained his composure. _'I like Iruka...' _

Iruka was busy getting back to his work, when a more confident tone broke the silence.

"I'm not worried about you stealing Naruto from me."

Iruka turned his head to the right to look at Sasuke. His eyes widened at the intense gaze in Sasuke's yes. "Huh?"

"I'm not worried about you stealing Naruto from me." he repeated. "I'm worried about Naruto stealing you from me, even though I don't have you.." _'yet.'_

Iruka's eyes widened. "Ummm...w-what?" Iruka was now confused.

Sasuke drew in a shaky breath. Iruka, seeing the teen struggle, stood up and walked to him. Iruka bent down a bit and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sasuke swallowed again and stood up, making Iruka stand up straight. Sasuke stared a little up into Iruka's eyes, saying what he wants to before all his courage flew out of him.

"I...I don't like Naruto in that way... I'm not worried that you'll take him from me...but you're always...you.." he bit the bottom of his lip and looked away, now feeling discouraged. "I like you, Iruka... a lot... but... it.." he clenched his teeth together. "It bothers me to see you with Naruto so much... it's like you like him the way I denied liking you, and since I've always seen you two together like that... it made me wonder if you felt that way about him but I... I don't want you to like him that way..I... I want you to feel that way about me..." he closed his eyes tightly. _'There, I said it. As soon as he rejects me, I'll leave. All I want to do now is leave. I didn't want to do this. Damn you, Naruto! Why did you make me feel like I should come here? If you hadn't said that, this could have all been avoided!' _

Iruka stared at Sasuke, his eyes widened in surprise at the confession Sasuke had just given him. He was too shock to know what to say, or even try to form words in his head. He continued to stare at Sasuke, who was fighting the urge to fidget like a school girl who just told someone their crush on them. Iruka blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um...Sasuke-kun.. I really..appreciate the confession but..." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Even though he knew this was coming, it didn't make it hurt any less. Now he really was on the verge of running away, but his pride held him glued to that spot. "I...I can't like you that way..because.."

"I know," Sasuke cut him off, his voice sounding more dejected then he intended. He pressured his eyes to remain shut, "I understand...I'm too young, I'm not your type, you don't see my that way," he sighed. "I know," Sasuke clenched his teeth, fighting off the hurt in his heart. "Sorry to bother you, I'll be go-"

"No, wait," Iruka cut him off with a calm tone. Iruka sighed, "I...I do like you, Sasuke..." Iruka said hesitantly. "But-"

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, and he quickly looked at Iruka. "You-you like me?" Sasuke sounded a bit breathless, but that was from the surprise.

Iruka blushed and swallowed, seeming as if embarrassed. "Y-yes, I do...but, Sasuke, I can't-"

Sasuke raised his hand, cutting off Iruka, "Wait, you like me? As in, you have feelings of affection towards me?" Sasuke still couldn't believe what he way hearing, so he wanted to make sure.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, I do, but Sasuke...I can't-Gah!" Iruka was cut off , again, when he felt Sasuke pounce on him.

Sasuke pinned Iruka to the ground, and stared down at him. Iruka blinked and looked up, confused. "You like me. Why don't you want to be with me?" Sasuke questioned with a serious gaze and tone.

Iruka frowned. "Sasuke..you're young, you can-"

"Is this about reputation?" Sasuke asked. Personally, he wouldn't care what others would think if they saw him with Iruka. The other people don't matter. Their opinions never did.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "No, it's not about reputation, I don't care what others would think about me, it's-"

"But what about you?" Sasuke questioned, not aware that he was cutting off Iruka's statements. Not even caring, all he wanted was answers. He wanted to be with Iruka. "Would you feel as if it was wrong? Is that it?"

Iruka sighed a little from frustration this time, kind of tired of being cut off all the time, delaying his explanations. "No, Sasuke, it wouldn't bother me, it's-"

Sasuke shot his head down and pressed his lips to Iruka's, hard. Iruka was too shock to respond, and Sasuke continued to kiss him. He pulled away after a while, blushing. "Then why?" Sasuke asked softly.

Iruka blushed and came back to reality. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "I'd tell you if you stopped cutting me off."

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, go ahead." Sasuke put all his attention to what Iruka was going to say.

Iruka smiled a little, but then frowned. "Sasuke, I can't be with you, you want to revive the Uchiha clan, don't you? I can't provide you that. Also, you're young, why would you want someone at my age? You have so much more choices, so don't settle with me." Iruka sounded a little sad, but he felt that he to do this, for Sasuke's sake. He wasn't going to be selfish and take Sasuke for himself when he knew the young man had goals.

Sasuke stared down at Iruka for a few moments, and Iruka stared back up, sad and longing. "... are you done?" Iruka blinked, but then nodded. "Okay, good. First of all, my clan is going to be revived by Itachi, we had a...discussion... he sort of found out I was gay and, well, we get a long better now, so, we decided that he'd revive the clan. I don't care about your age, you make it seem like you're in your freakin' 50s or something. Which would be gross, no matter how hot you are." he smirked playfully, watching the blush come across Iruka's face, and then continued, "And so what if I have other choices? I don't want them, the ones that want me, they're not..they're not what I'm looking for, and they're too annoying. I want you. I have more tolerance with you." Sasuke smirked, hoping the little tease lightened the mood just a little.

Iruka gapped, not sure if he had heard right. He then shut his mouth and smiled. "Are you sure, Sasuke?" Iruka's voice was hesitant, still offering a way out of this for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "More sure then I've ever been with anything else." _'And coming from me, that means a lot.' _Sasuke thought with a mental sigh.

Iruka continued to stare up at Sasuke, and then suddenly, Sasuke found himself flipped over and pinned. He let out a small gasp and looked up to see Iruka smirking almost predatory like at him.

"That's good, Sasuke-chan.." Iruka said while leaning down and giving Sasuke an innocent kiss. Sasuke then made the kisses more desperate, and more passionate. Iruka smirked again and broke away from Sasuke's lips, kissing down his check, his jaw, and then finally his neck. Sasuke sighed in pleasure and when Iruka lifted his head again to look at him, Sasuke pushed his head up and pressed his lips to Iruka's once more. When Iruka pulled away, and grinned at the slightly breathless Sasuke, he then bent his head and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke breathed in Iruka's scent, and then he felt Iruka lift him up and carry him bridal style back onto the couch. He placed Sasuke on his lap in a position so that Sasuke's legs were on his right side of his thighs. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and grabbed the papers in front of him with his free hand, and went back to looking over them.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, but then he wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck. They stayed silent for a little while, and then Iruka smirked as he broke the comfortable silence.

"So, it bothers you to see me with Naruto?" Iruka asked with a curious tone, but he was still smirking.

Sasuke blushed. _'Damn, I knew that was going to come back and bite me on the ass...'_ "No, not really. I just thought it was because you liked Naruto that bothered me." When Iruka stared at him with a raised brow, his expression showing, 'Oh really?' he sighed. "Okay, maybe a little..." Sasuke admitted, scoffing.

Iruka chuckled and pulled Sasuke closer to him. "Don't worry about it Sasu-chan... I only love you." He grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and hid his face at the crook of Iruka's neck. "T-Thanks...I...um, I love you too." he smiled lightly, Iruka feeling it against the nape of his neck. Sasuke began to nuzzle Iruka's neck, and Iruka chuckled, feeling it tickle a bit.

Sasuke went home later that night (much later), Iruka taking him home and then, after they kissed each other good night and Iruka left, Sasuke went to his room and hopped onto his bed, not even bothering to wipe off the grin on his face.

xSasuIruxIruSasuxxSasuIruxIruSasuxxSasuIruxIruSasuxxSasuIruxIruSasux xD

It was a bright afternoon, and Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he had his hands in his pockets, walking towards the academy. He was caught up in his own thoughts of the other night, that he didn't hear someone calling out to him.

"Oi! Teme! I know you can hear me! Even deaf people can hear me! I'm not called the loudest ninja in Konoha for nothing! Wait up!" Naruto called after Sasuke, running after him.

Sasuke blinked and turned, waiting for Naruto to catch up to him. When Naruto caught up, he grinned at Sasuke, continuing his walk beside him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Ramen stand. I'm hungry." Naruto laughed. "What about you?"

Sasuke paused and blushed. _'Shit, should I tell Naruto? He might disapprove... Iruka is his ex sensei...and...will he think differently of me? Or even be disgusted?'_ "Um...academy.." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke watched Naruto give him a sly, fox grin. "So...did you ask Iruka?"

Sasuke nodded. "Last night..." he looked nervously at Naruto, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

Naruto continued to grin. "So, I'm assuming you got your answer?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him close. "Hey, do me a favor? When you see Otousan, tell him I say hi, will ya?" Sasuke numbly nodded, a bit confused about Naruto's reaction. "Cool. Take care of yourself, k? Iruka's a great guy, and I consider the both of you lucky. Well, see ya Sasuke-kun!" Naruto removed his arm and headed towards his beloved Ramen stand.

Sasuke blinked, then smirked and walked back to the academy. _'So, that dobe is actually happy for me? I guess he's not as clueless as I pretend he is...I bet that's why he suggested to me to go to Iruka's place...heh. Dobe...' _

Sasuke reached the academy and walked straight to Iruka's homeroom class. He opened the door and saw Iruka was alone, putting some papers away. Iruka looked up at smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasu-chan." Iruka greeted happily.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey Ru-kun. You at your lunch break yet?" he glanced around at the empty class room.

"Uhh..yeah, I just need to put these stuff away..." Sasuke smirked as Iruka shuffled some papers together in place.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto says hi." Sasuke leaned against the wall and waited for Iruka.

"Did he? Is he that lazy to come see me himself and say it?" Iruka chuckled.

"Nah...even then, I wouldn't let him...I'm feeling kind of selfish today, and I want you all to myself." Sasuke smirked.

Iruka laughed. "Okay, let me just...put this away...and there!" he walked to Sasuke, gave him a quick kiss, and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist, leading him out of the classroom.

Sasuke smirked and snuggled a little closer to Iruka's body. They walked down the halls to go to the field and enjoy Iruka's lunch period. Once they reached outside, he asked, "So, what do you plan to have for lunch?"

Iruka smirked devilishly. "You."

Sasuke's blush was brilliant.

End.

AN: let your imagination wander with the last few lines...lmao ...It was a tease, people. You pervs. xD Comments are more then welcomed :3 Please comment. You guys HARDLY ever comment. TT.TT so I would be very happy to get some. NO FLAMES. Thank you:3


End file.
